One Stormy Night
by cleansedbubbles
Summary: The young prince has heard all about how his mother and her little sister Anna would play with the magic when they were his age. One night, the boy is woken up by a thunder storm, and runs to his Mama's bedroom scared, and not wanting to be alone. Co-written by /u/Duckbutt11 and /u/CleansedBubbles! Image by /u/Tkeio, thanks so much!


Rain poured down on the city of Arendelle. Storm clouds had gathered earlier in the evening, but it wasn't until now that lightning had begun cracking across the dark, stormy skies and the thunder rolled through the streets all the way to the castle.

_drip drip drip_

Rain poured down onto the castle window, where the Queen was sleeping peacefully inside.

_creeeeeek_

Queen Elsa's bedroom door slowly opens. The dim light from the hallway illuminated the Queen's beautiful face, making her features glow.

A small toddler sneaks his way into the room, and quietly makes his way to the side of her bed. A soft and frightened tone breaks the silence.  
"Mama..."

Queen Elsa slowly opens her eyes to see her son standing there. She softly runs her hand through his hair, "What's wrong Honey? Why aren't you in bed?"

"I-I'm scared Mama," the boy says with fearful eyes.

Elsa sits up, picks her son up off the ground and rests him on her lap. "Baby, there's nothing to be afraid of, it's just a storm..."

A flash of lightning strikes, lighting up the bedroom, and a boom of thunder shortly follows. Scared, the boy leaps into his mother's arms.  
With a slight giggle at her son's reaction, "Hey, it's okay Honey!"

"I wish I was brave like you Mom, but I'm not special like you."

Queen Elsa's shining blue eyes widen, "What makes you think you're not special?"

"I don't have powers like you Mama..." Elsa felt as though a dagger had pierced her heart.  
In a soft and loving tone, "You don't need powers to make you special." Taking her hand and resting it upon his chest, "This is what makes you special, what you have in your heart makes you unique, and I don't expect you to be brave, you're young, this world is still new to you. You have plenty of time to grow up and become the strong, brave prince that I already see through my own eyes. But for right now, I'm here, and I'll never let anything happen to you," she says as she gently wraps him in her arms.

"Y-You promise?"

Placing a soft kiss on his forehead, "I promise."

The queen continues to hold her son, hugging him tightly, running her fingers through his soft brown hair, a giant smile forms on her face, "Do you want to build a _snowman_?"

The boys eyes fill with excitement as he looks up at his mother, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Alright, lets go wake up Auntie Anna!" The boy dashes out of the room yelling for his aunt, "Auntie Anna! Auntie Anna!" Stopping in the hall he turns around, "C'mon! Hurry Mama!"

Elsa quickly gets out of bed, and follows him out the bedroom door giggling like a child, "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Arriving at Anna's bedroom, the boy lifts his hand to knock on the door, but Elsa grabs his hand right before it hits the wood.

Putting her right finger up to her lips, _shhhh_

Turning the door handle, making sure not to wake her sister, she quietly whispers to her son, "Okay go!"

He makes his way to the side of Anna's bed. Trying to wrap his fingers around the bed-sheets, he pulls himself up. He makes his way to his Aunt's side, he puts both of his hands on her shoulders and begins to shake her, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Anna quickly springs out of bed, "What the...?"

Realizing her nephew was the one that woke her up, she grabs him and bombards him with kisses, "You little brat, why'd you wake me up?" Anna looks up to see her sister laughing in the doorway.

Still laughing, Elsa looks over to her, "Wanna help us build a snowman Anna?"

"Yeah Auntie Anna! Do you wanna build a snowman? Please!"

Anna looks down at her nephew with a warm smile on her face, "Of course I want to build a snowman!" Anna sprints towards the door, shooting her sister a smile as she passes, "Race you guys to the ballroom!"  
Elsa begins to run after her, "No fair, you got a head start!"

The young boy trailing his mother, "Yeah, no fair!"

As Anna dashes through the halls making her way to the ballroom, she sees Olaf waddling down the hall in the opposite direction. Tired from sprinting, she manages to pant out, "Olaf! C-Come with us!"

Olaf, turning on his mounds, asks, "Okay! Where're we going?"

Down the hall Elsa's son sprints towards them, and as if he can't control his excitement, screams out, "We're gonna build a snowman!"

Olaf excitedly gasps, "Oh! Does this mean I get a friend?"

Elsa having finally caught up to her son, says "No, just a regular snowman. We already have you living in the castle, we don't need one more."

Excited nonetheless, Olaf gestures for the small boy to follow and says, "Oh okay! Come on let's go!"

The two sisters smile as they see Olaf and the young boy sprint down the hall once again towards the ballroom.

Anna quickly remembers the race she had going, and says to her sister, "Bet I can still beat all of you to the ballroom."

"No you can't."

"Watch me!", Anna says as she starts to sprint ahead of her sister.

Anna burst through the ballroom door, showboating over her victory, "Woohoo! Told you guys I'd be first!"

Elsa, second to arrive, "Yeah, you may have won", _only because of that head start_ "...but I'm the only one who can turn this room into a winter wonderland, so I win." She mockingly sticks her tongue out at her sister.

A smirk forms on Anna's face, "Touché sis."

Elsa's son and Olaf finally arrive through the ballroom door. The young prince spots his mother and happily yells, "Mama do the magic!"

Elsa kneels down in front of her son, and begins to form a snowball in her hands. Elsa's smile slowly disappears as she is reminded of the time she played in this same ballroom with Anna when they were around the boy's age. The memory of hitting her sister runs through her head as her face turns a pale white.  
Her son recognizes his mother's concerned look and asks, "Mama are you okay?"

Elsa, brought back from her flashback, looks down at her son and replies, "Yes Honey, I'm fine."  
Her smile reappeared on her face as quickly as it had gone, she was no longer scared, she knew how to control her powers unlike before, she wasn't afraid of hurting her son.

Elsa sent the snowball up toward the ceiling and it burst in mid air.

The boy, wide eyed, murmurs under his breath "wow" as beautiful snowflakes fall all around him. He's seen his mother use her powers hundreds of times before, but it never ceases to amaze him.

Elsa stands while she is still looking down at her son with pure joy in her eyes, and asks, "Are you ready?"

The boy's jaw hanging open, unable to find the words needed, simply nods.

Elsa stomps her foot, covering the wooden floor with ice and snow, and grabs her son's small hands as they begin to ice skate around the large room.

Olaf turns to Anna, and puts his stick hand out to her as if he himself were a prince, and asks, "Would you care to skate Princess?"

Anna, giggling, "I'd love to Olaf!"

The four skate around the ballroom, laughing and leaping (and falling soon after) around on skates Elsa had delicately forged out of ice on the bottoms of their boots.

After a while, Elsa picks her son up and pulls him in close, nose to nose, "Alright, let's build you a snowman!"

As the sculptors finished building the snowman, packing in so much snow that Olaf started to find it obese, Elsa's son says "Hmm, it's missing something..." He plucked Olaf's carrot nose right off his face, and plopped it onto his own snowman, slightly crooked but his nonetheless.  
Anna and Elsa started to burst out in laughter while Olaf took his nose back and said, "Hey that's my nose! The snowman's great and all, but he's no Olaf!"

Anna begins to look around the white room, "Wait... Where'd that little brat..." She was interrupted by a snowball to the face.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

Anna quickly scooped up some snow from the ground and began to pack it in her warm hands. "Olaf you're with me!"

"Okay!" Olaf took off to chase the boy around the room as Anna stood face to face with the Queen. "Don't you dare Anna."

"Ohhh, is the Ice Queen scared of a little snowball fight?"

"No, but I'm a queen, and refuse to participate, throw it and you'll be sorry."

As Elsa turns and begins to walk away, Anna chucks the snowball at her older sister, hitting her in the back.

The Queen of Ice and Snow stops in her tracks, "Ooh, your going to regret that!" Raising both her arms above her head, she forms a snowball the size of a troll in her hands, and charges after her sister. Anna turns and starts to flee, but her older sister launches the giant snowball at her, covering her in snow.

She begins to shiver "I h-hate you..."

Elsa, giggling, "Told you you'd regret it."

Elsa's son stops as though a great battle had been won, and triumphantly asks, "So we won right?!" Anna trying to shake the snow out of her hair responds, "It doesn't count when your partner has ice powers..."

The boy, yawning and rubbing his eyes, "Yeah it does..." Elsa walks over to her son and gently picks him up off the ground, "You look tired Hon, let's get you to bed." Walking out of the room with her son dozing off in her arms, "Goodnight Anna, goodnight Olaf!"

"Goodnight Elsa!" the pair say in unison.

As Elsa walks through the dark hallways, her son beginning to doze off in her arms, she looks out the window to notice the storm had stopped, looking down at her son and whispering, "Y'see, I told you a little storm was nothing to be afraid of."

The young prince already half asleep, resting his head on his mother's shoulder, and his arms wrapped around her neck, "I love you Mama."

"I love you too baby."

As Elsa reaches her son's bedroom, she opens the door, walks in, and gently sets him on his bed. Tucking him in she can't help but stare at her sleeping son with joy. She never planned to have a child at her young age, but life had blessed her with this boy, and she'll always love every second spent with him. Elsa never thought she would be a good mother, but there she was doing anything and everything to see her son smile.

Whispering to herself, "My God do I love you son." She places one last kiss on his forehead, and whispers "Goodnight!", before leaving his room, and quietly closing the door.


End file.
